In a charged particle beam device such as an electron microscope used for manufacturing, measuring, and inspecting semiconductor wafers, a stage for moving the position of a sample is provided to radiate beams onto a desired position of the sample. Such a stage is provided with a driving mechanism for moving the sample in at least two directions so as to move the sample in a two-dimensional direction. Further, a laser interferometer is generally used to measure the position of the stage.
PTL 1 discloses a stage device that measures the inclination of a table and corrects a measurement error according to the inclination. More specifically, in PTL 1, in addition to an interferometer that measures the horizontal position of a mirror fixed to the table, two interferometers are installed to measure the inclination of the mirror by measuring two points spaced apart from each other in a height direction. According to such a configuration, it is possible to reduce the measurement error caused by the inclination of the stage.